Martin luther King day
by Nightfly123
Summary: A special Story to celebrate MLK day.


**Hello everyone. Today is Martin Luther King day in America. I hope that you enjoy this special one-shot that I decided to write. :)**

* * *

It is the United States of America and Blu, along with his family, including Nightfly, are busy listening to the "I have a dream speech" that Martin Luther King gave in Washington on the 28 of August 1963, a speech that he is most famous for, next to his "I have been to the Mountaintop" speech.

Blu and his family, including Nightfly, have come to America with Linda and Tulio, in order to celebrate Martin Luther King day, a special holiday that it's main aim is to celebrate the life and achieve of this amazing human being, who stood up for equality and true justice in order to achieve civil rights.

After listening to the famous speech, Blu and his family decided to fly out to an Martin Luther King statue, where they sat on a tree that was opposite of the statue as they began to share what they liked about Martin Luther King Junior and how he has changed the United States of America for the better.

"So, guys, what do you like about Martin Luther King?" asked Blu as he looked at his family. "Does anything come to mind?, anyone?".

"I like the fact that he is willing to fight for Equality" said Nightfly as he explained his reason. "Because he knows, that everyone should be treated as equals, no matter what".

"To be honest, dad, I like his mountaintop speech" said Bia as she looked at the statue in sadness. "Everyone had no idea, that it would be his last speech, but, I think he did".

"I like his, I have a dream, speech, dad, it was awesome" said Tiago as he gives a big smile. "Just hearing it, it makes you feel happy and inspired to do something, good".

"I, personally, like that he was willing to help black workers" said Carla as she gives her opinion. "Because he knew that, they weren't getting paid as much as white people".

"For me, I like the fact that he uses non-violent tactics" said Jewel as she looked at the statue with a smile. "He knew that, fighting violence with violence will only make things worse".

"I like the fact that, he manages to end segregation" said Blu as he gave his reasoning for his opinion. "He knew that everyone, should join together in friendship and harmony".

"He is an awesome, human being and he will be missed" said Nightfly as he, too, looked at the statue. "America was truly united, when he inspired people to do good things".

Everyone in the family nodded their heads in agreement, knowing that Martin Luther King is the big reason why America has become the country that it is today, though, they were saddened by the fact that the great civil rights leader was cut down by an assassins bullet, though, it never will kill his dream of unity and freedom.

Eventually they all decided to head back to Linda and Tulio, knowing that they will probably be wondering where they are and they didn't want them to worry, though, they took a one last look at the statue of the great civil rights leader, before flying back to Linda and Tulio, knowing that Martin Luther King's dream will never die.

When they had returned back to Linda and Tulio, Nightfly and Bia flew onto the roof of the house, where they began to wonder, what the future will hold for the United States of America, knowing that without Martin Luther king, the country is in danger of losing everything that Martin Luther King had fought so hard to achieve.

"I really wished that he still lived, America needed him" said Bia as she looked at Nightfly with a sad smile. "I wonder what the future holds for America, Nightfly?".

"I don't know, Bia, but, I do know one thing for certain" said Nightfly as he gave Bia an assuring smile. "I am certain, that America will live up to Martin Luther King's dream".

This caused Bia to smile as she gave Nightfly a kiss on the beak, which he gladly returns, knowing that they both agree that Martin Luther King's spirit will always be with the American people, especially during their darkest hour and when they needed the great civil rights leader's spirit the most, in order to continue to try to achieve his dream.

* * *

 **Wow, what an awesome man, he was, The united States of America were lucky to have him. Happy Martin Luther King day, everyone. :)**


End file.
